Chacun son tour
by Patrol
Summary: Elle est restée, chacun son tour. Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chacun son tour**_

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Assis dans la galerie de la salle d'opération, House ne semblait pas décidé à répondre à son ami et se contenta de souffler :

« Ils n'auront jamais assez de sang. Elle ne pouvait pas être AB, non il fallait qu'elle soit O.

-Ah oui, quelle idiote, je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès . »

House fusilla Wilson du regard et celui-ci poursuivi :

« Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu débarques dans une ambulance avec la doyenne de l'hôpital quasiment vidée de son sang à cause de deux balles dans l'abdomen ou je dois deviner tout seul ?

-...

-Ok, je devine. Alors, tu as décidé d'aller chez elle pour enfin concrétiser, ce que vous faisiez quand son petit ami a débarqué. Il était furieux alors il a sortit une arme et lui a tiré dessus. Ah non ça colle pas vu qu'elle est arrivée habillée.

-…

-Ou alors, tu étais en manque de vicodin, elle te faisait encore la morale en te narguant avec tes pilules donc pour la faire taire et les récup…

-Wilson, coupa sèchement le diagnosticien.

-Oui ?

-Ferme là. »

L'oncologue comprit que sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère n'était pas la bienvenue et jugea préférable de se taire, il apprendrait tout tôt ou tard. Il s'assit à côté de son ami. Silencieux ils observèrent Chase réparer les dégâts commis par les balles. L'une d'entre elle avait fait explosé l'appendice tandis que l'autre s'était logé dans son intestin.

Quelques heures plus tard, Cuddy sortait enfin du bloc pour passer en soins intensifs. House, qui refusait de parler à qui que ce soit avait suivi la doyenne dans sa chambre et avait prit place sur la chaise peu confortable à côté de son lit. Personne n'osait le déranger bien que tous mourraient d'envie de connaître l'histoire et les infirmières qui passaient vérifier les constantes de le jeune femme évitait de s'attarder. Même si la nuit était bien avancée, elle allait encore être longue.

Le lendemain en milieu de matinée, Wilson, venu prendre des nouvelles de sa patronne fut étonné par la présence de son ami dans la chambre.

« Comment elle va ?

-Bien, si on considère que quelqu'un dans le coma va bien.

-C'est normal tu sais, son corps la protège de la douleur.

-Merci j'étais pas au courant, souffla House irrité.

-Au fait, quand es-tu arrivé ?, demanda l'oncologue pour changer de sujet.

-Suis jamais parti, répondit House tout en dessinant des cercles invisibles sur la main de Cuddy, hésitant encore à la prendre franchement.

-Tu as dormi ici ?!, s'exclama Wilson.

-Ai pas dormi non plus. En fait si, environ 45 minutes, mais c'était vraiment pas possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les bruits de l'appareil signalant que le cœur de Cuddy bat toujours m'en ont empêchés. Franchement, elle aurait pu les faire stopper un peu non ?

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con. Pourquoi tu peux pas dormir, qu'est-ce que tu vois dans tes rêves ?

-Toi tout nu en train de courir après Foreman seulement vêtu d'un string léopard et d'oreilles de lapin.

-C'est ça, évites la question, ça te feras sûrement aller mieux, rétorqua Wilson. »

Le diagnosticien le fusilla du regard mais finit par soupirer :

« Ok t'as gagné, tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est très simple, ça tient en deux, non en fait en trois mots : j'ai merdé, encore. »

Wilson s'assit dans le second fauteuil, ça allait être long, il le savait mais il voulait savoir. Et puis il fallait qu'House se confie.

« Tu peux développer ?, demanda doucement l'oncologue. »


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, merci pour les coms.

--------

Deux heures plus tard, Wilson savait tout. Comment House et Cuddy s'étaient retrouvés séquestrés la veille au soir dans un magasin avec seulement les employés compte tenu de l'heure tardive, comment celles-ci avaient pu sortir quand les braqueurs avaient su qu'ils tenaient la directrice d'un hôpital et l'un des meilleurs médecins du New Jersey, comment ils avaient demandé 3 millions de dollars et un hélicoptère en échange des otages, comment House avait tenté de les déstabiliser en faisant des suppositions sur leurs familles. Comment celui qui semblait être le boss avait frappé Cuddy pour le faire taire, ce qu'il avait fait immédiatement en croisant son regard suppliant, comment le boss avait assommé son complice qui commençait à paniquer, comment il avait envoyé Cuddy à travers les rayons du magasin pour trouver une bouteille d'alcool en menaçant de tuer House si elle tentait quoi que ce soit pour s'enfuir. Comment seul avec lui House avait repris ses suppositions toujours plus dures à propos de sa vie et de sa famille, comment l'homme avait hurlé qu'il allait le faire taire en pointant son arme sur sa tête. Pour finir, comment Cuddy s'était placée entre lui et House et comment elle s'était retrouvée à terre pendant que House se couchait à son tour pour éviter les balles des policiers qui avaient forcé l'entrée en entendant les coups de feu.

« Quand je dors, c'est elle baignant dans son sang que je vois. Les ambulanciers n'ont pas pu entré en même temps que les flics, au cas où ça tourne mal, et moi, je ne savais plus rien faire, j'étais planté là comme un con, termina douloureusement House. »

Wilson était choqué par tout ce qui avait pu se produire en une soirée mais reprit vite contenance pour demander :

« En fait elle t'a sauvé la vie, vie que tu avais mise tout seul en danger, et ça te pose un problème qu'elle est mis sa vie en danger pour le faire, c'est bien ça ?

-Ah non non, ça je m'en fous, ce qui m'importe c'est que le sol du magasin est été salopé avec son sang. Bien sur que ça me pose un problème qu'elle soit dans ce lit !

-House, tu ne peux pas changer le passé alors c'est pas la peine de te rendre malade maintenant, elle va s'en sortir. Viens manger un truc avec moi à la cafèt, je t'invite, propose l'oncologue soucieux de distraire son ami.

-Pas faim.

-House c'est pas en passant la journée ici que tu vas...

-Quand j'étais dans ce lit y a pas si longtemps, elle est restée tout le temps, c'est toi qui me l'as dit. Chacun son tour. Fin de la discussion. »

La journée se finissait et toujours pas de signe de réveil chez Cuddy. House n'avait bougé de sa chaise que pour aller aux toilettes et malgré les tentatives de Wilson qui passait souvent dans la chambre, il n'avait pas avalé autre chose que de l'eau. Le diagnosticien n'avait pas dormi non plus, l'image de sa patronne tombant dans au sol dans une mare de sang apparaissant inlassablement dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il se contentait donc de vérifier régulièrement ses constantes et de caresser sa main, bien qu'il soit à présent clairement fatigué. La journée du lendemain se passa sans le moindre changement. A dix-sept heures, alors qu'il vérifiait une nouvelle fois ses constantes, il entendit Cuddy bouger. Il se retourna précipitamment, agrippa sa main et pendant qu'elle ouvrait faiblement les yeux il l'appela :

« Cuddy, vous êtes avec moi ?

-House ?, murmura la jeune femme.

-Ok très bien, ne parlez pas, contentez-vous de cligner. Vous m'entendez ? »

Clignement.

« Vous avez dormi deux jours. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Nouveau clignement. Ouf, elle n'avait à première vue pas de problème de mémoire.

« D'accord...vous êtes une idiote. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, House tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, laissant aux infirmières le soin de s'occuper de Cuddy.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore pour vos coms. Désolée Natwoman, la suite risque d'être un peu guimauve.

--------

« Elle est restée aussi APRES ton réveil je te signale ». Un peu plus tard à la porte du bureau de House, Wilson l'observait jouer avec sa balle, affalé dans son fauteuil.

Amèrement le diagnosticien rétorqua :

« Je sais, et si je me souviens bien, ça n'a pas été le cas de tout le monde.

-On ne parle pas de moi là, contra l'oncologue en pénétrant entièrement dans la pièce sombre.

-Non t'as raison, en fait ON ne parle pas. Tu parles et moi je me tire. »

House sortit du bureau à grands pas en enfilant sa veste. Son ami n'essaya même pas de le coincer dans l'ascenseur ou le couloir car il savait d'expérience qu'un House culpabilisant était un House têtu, du moins plus têtu que d'habitude.

« Mais enfin James, ça fait plus d'une semaine ! » Couchée dans son lit, Cuddy s'efforçait de conserver son calme devant l'oncologue qui suivait son rétablissement.

« Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse rentrer seule chez vous.

-J'appellerai un taxi. »

L'oncologue soupira. Ce que cette femme pouvait être têtue.

« Je vous autorise à rentrer chez vous, mais pas avant dix-huit heures, et c'est moi qui vous ramène, non négociable, tenta t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

-Très bien, concéda la jeune femme. » Elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre ce matin, ce qui soulagea Wilson. Il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps dans une bataille verbale contre la directrice, ce n'était quand même pas pour rien si elle parvenait à obtenir toutes les subventions qu'elle voulait, et puis il aurait suffit d'encore un seul de ses regards suppliants pour qu'il abandonne. D'ailleurs, ses regards-là était sûrement pour beaucoup dans l'obtention de ces fameuses subventions, les actionnaires étant majoritairement des hommes.

« Je vous laisse vous reposer, je repasserai dans l'après-midi. » La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et l'oncologue se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé à son niveau il se retourna et gêné demanda :

« Voulez-vous que je lui dise que... »

Nouveau signe de tête, dans l'autre sens cette fois. Wilson n'insista pas, elle lui avait fait comprendre après son réveil qu'elle ne souhaitait pas aborder le sujet House

Dix-huit heures, enfin. Cuddy ne souhaitait qu'une chose, rentrer chez elle et retrouver son lit. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, en vérité elle n'avait fait quasiment que ça depuis son réveil sept jours auparavant, mais les lits de l'hôpital n'égalaient pas le sien et le calme de sa maison lui manquait. L'inconvénient d'être directrice d'un hôpital c'est que quand on est hospitalisée, tous le monde vient faire de la lèche. Enfin pas tous. Il y avait aussi les actionnaires qui venaient voir s'ils devaient ou non lui trouver un remplaçant, ceux qui s'inquiétaient vraiment comme Wilson ou Cameron, et puis il y avait House, probablement le seul qu'elle n'avais pas vu depuis son réveil.

Elle était prête, enfin habillée avec autre chose que cette chemise de nuit d'hôpital, simple pantalon noir et chemise blanche masquant un débardeur de la même couleur, mais véritables vêtements quand même. Elle laissa Wilson prendre son sac et ses clés de voiture et le suivit à travers les couloirs sous les yeux de son personnel qui s'écartait presque pour la laisser passer. On se croirait presque à la cérémonie des Oscars, un peu plus et ils déroulaient le tapis rouge, pensa-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. Elle changea vite d'opinion en arrivant dans le hall et opta plutôt pour un zoo dont elle serait l'unique animal. Toutes les infirmières l'observaient, de même que tous les médecins et chirurgiens aux alentours, tâche rendue facile grâce aux balustrades de premier étage.

A peine eût-elle atteint la porte que le bipper de Wilson se mit à sonner.

« Désolé, c'est très urgent, souffla t-il, les yeux fixés sur le message.

-Pas grave, je vais prendre un taxi, le rassura-t-elle.

-Lisa on avait dit pas...

-Je la remmène, coupa brusquement House. »

Quand était-il arrivé ? Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu. Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'objecter quoi que ce soit, Wilson lança ses clés et son sac à House avant de filer vers son service en se demandant si House était vraiment préférable au taxi.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme promis à Fanchon-Huddy, voilà la suite ce soir.

-------

Le trajet se fît dans un silence complet, House n'avait même pas allumé la radio. Arrivés chez Cuddy, il descendit rapidement, prit les affaires de la doyenne et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle le suivit et entra à sa suite dans sa maison. Enfin. Elle quitta son manteau et chercha House du regard avant de l'entendre dans la cuisine. Elle s'apprêtait à l'y suivre quand un vertige la saisit, lui faisant poser une main sur son front. Les yeux fermés, elle attendit quelques secondes pour se stabiliser. Evidemment, rien n'échappa à House qui l'attrapa par le bras en soupirant.

« Sur le canapé, tout de suite, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

-Ca va House, répliqua-t-elle.

-J'ai lu des livres de médecine je vous signale, sortir à peine de l'hôpital et avoir un malaise n'ont jamais été dans le chapitre « ça va ».

-Ce n'était pas un malaise, un léger étourdissement tout au plus, dû au fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé à midi, et c'est passé. »

Cependant elle s'assit quand même sur le canapé.

« Y a pas si longtemps on a eu le même genre de conversation sauf que les rôles étaient inversés et vous avez dormi sur le canapé, alors chacun son tour.

-Vous envisagez de dormir chez moi ce soir House ? »

Il ne répondit pas, retournant à la cuisine sous le regard étonné de Cuddy qui s'attendait à une remarque déplacée typique de son diagnosticien. En tout cas, elle n'allait surement pas s'en plaindre ce soir. Elle s'allongea donc sur le canapé, croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux. Soudain, la doyenne réagit : elle était couchée sur son canapé, House était chez elle et lui faisait...la cuisine ? Cuddy se releva d'un bond, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire grimacer et se dirigea rapidement vers sa cuisine.

« Retournez sur le canapé, ordonna le diagnosticien sans même se retourner, plongé dans le remplissage d'une casserole.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-J'ai tout à coup eu une furieuse envie de tricoter. Maintenant que vous avez constaté que je ne suis pas en train de détruire votre cuisine adorée, retournez sur le canapé.

-Je n'ai pas faim House, répliqua Cuddy en s'approchant de la cuisinière.

-Menteuse, rétorqua le diagnosticien, refusant obstinément de lui faire face.

-Non !

-Et ben tant pis, je mangerai tout seul pendant que vous serez couchée sur le canapé ! »

Toujours dos à elle, il commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas simplement retourner se coucher ?

Cuddy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. House était dans sa cuisine en train de faire des pâtes, il lui ordonnait d'aller se coucher et visiblement il n'avait aucune envie de la regarder.

« House qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Le forçant à se retourner, elle regretta sa question au moment où elle croisa le regard de l'homme. Elle pouvait y lire de la colère, mais il y avait autre chose, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux. Cuddy n'arrivait pas à le définir, pourtant elle sentait que c'était la réponse à sa question. Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas la force de réfléchir, et encore moins celle d'affronter House. Elle baissa donc rapidement les yeux et s'apprêtait à retourner dan le salon quand la réponse lui parvint comme une évidence. Culpabilité.


	5. Chapter 5

La suite, normalement l'avant-dernier chapitre. Moi il ne me plait pas trop, mais bon, les dialogues c'est pas mon fort.

------

Culpabilité.

Se traitant mentalement d'idiote, elle se figea au milieu du salon, pivota lentement pour fixer House de nouveau le nez dans la casserole et dit :

« Ca n' était pas votre faute. »

Un petit rire méprisant lui répondit et House vint le rejoindre au milieu du salon. Posant ses yeux sur elle il demanda : « Vous êtes sûre de ça ? » avant de l'entraîner vers le canapé où il la força à s'allonger.

« Oui, répondit la doyenne, sûre d'elle. Vous n'avez forcé ou payé, du moins je l'espère personne pour me séquestrer, me frapper et me tirer dessus.

-Les balles ne vous étaient pas destinées, soupira le diagnosticien en s'asseyant sur la table basse.

-C'est donc ce qui vous chagrine, d'être encore vivant ?

-Pff, je comprend même pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi, marmonna House.

-En colère, pourquoi je serais en co...

-Pourquoi !?! explosa-t-il en se relevant brusquement. C'est vrai que je ne suis pour rien dans le braquage de cette foutue boutique, mais il vous a frappé parce que je suis un idiot qui ne sais pas quand la fermer. C'est moi qu'il a décidé de tuer à cause de mes paroles tellement appropriées, et finalement, c'est vous qui vous êtes retrouvée sur le sol avec deux balles dans le ventre !

-Vous m'en voulez parce que je vous ai sauvé la vie ?, murmura la jeune femme, ébahie par ses paroles.

-Je vous en veux parce que vous avez risquez votre vie, à cause de moi ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça, vous auriez dû...

-Quoi ? J'aurais dû le laisser vous tirer deux balles dans la tête ?, s'énerva Cuddy ».

Toujours à moitié couchée sur le canapé elle se mordit la lèvre et frotta son front. Cette conversation était proprement ridicule et elle avait mal à la tête.

« Vous ne saviez pas si vous alliez survivre, poursuivit House, plus calme mais décidé à poursuivre.

-En tout cas, je savais que vous, vous n'aviez aucune chance. »

Il tenta de l'interrompre mais elle leva la main pour le stopper et poursuivit calmement son exposé :

« House, vous étiez assis par terre quand je suis revenue, et cet homme visait votre tête. Il aurait paru évident à un gamin de 5 ans que vous ne pouviez vous en sortir avec une balle entre les deux yeux... Tandis qu'avec une balle dans le ventre, j'avais nettement plus de chances, termina Cuddy, un peu gênée.

-Vous auriez pu y rester, répliqua House, têtu.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et finalement, ça n'est pas si grave.

-Pas si grave ? » Là c'est lui qui allait la tuer. « Deux balles dans l'abdomen, de nombreux coups sur tout le corps, une partie de l'intestin et l'appendice retirées, deux jours de coma, plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital et c'est pas si grave ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Si je ne m'abuse, vous avez déjà fait pire, et je survivrai sans appendice et sans une petite partie de l'intestin.

-C'est pas croyable. Vous faites toute une histoire pour des biopsies sur mes patients, et quand à cause de moi vous vous faites tirer dessus, il n'y a pas de probl...

-Ca suffit maintenant House. Je vais bien, et je vais vous le prouver, coupa la doyenne et l'attirant à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Enlevez moi ma chemise.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà, le dernier chapitre, en espérant que cette fic vous aura plu. Merci à tous pour vos coms.

------

-Enlevez-moi ma chemise.

-Cu...

-Et pas de remarques tendancieuses, enlevez-là »

Le diagnosticien s'exécuta en silence, s'appliquant à bien défaire chacun des boutons et à ne pas laisser transparaître une légère frustration, très mal venue c'est vrai à la vue du débardeur. Cuddy se redressa un peu pour lui permettre d'enlever complètement le vêtement, et les yeux fixés dans les siens, elle lui prit délicatement les mains et les fit remonter le long de son ventre avec son débardeur pour découvrir les deux cicatrices. House les fixa de son regard de médecin.

« Est-ce que je peux..., demanda-t-il, incertain. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe de consentement et frissonna au contact de ses mains sur sa peau.

«Vos mains sont froides, se justifia-t-elle face au regard interrogateur et légèrement brillant de House. »

Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long de son ventre, l'effleurant plus qu'elles ne le touchaient, et tout aussi doucement, il redescendit son haut sur son ventre.

« Vous voyez que tout va bien, chuchota le jeune femme.

-C'est quand même ma faute. »

Soupir. Il n'en démordait pas.

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous pour me placer au milieu, rétorqua-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas juste être content d'être vivant, satisfait que je ne sois pas morte et continuer votre vie ? Cessez de culpabiliser, ça n'effacera sûrement pas ces cicatrices de mon ventre.

-Et vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Un merci m'aurait suffit, souffla Cuddy irritée. »

Le diagnosticien esquissa un sourire, et se rapprochant lentement de son visage, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et l'embrassa sobrement, sa main caressant sa nuque. Il releva légèrement la tête, et ses lèvres frôlant toujours les siennes murmura « merci » avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, de manière plus approfondie cette fois, sa main droite toujours sur sa nuque et sa main gauche caressant son bras droit pendant qu'elle lui rendait son baiser.

Puis, abandonnant ses lèvres, il se releva lentement et quitta le salon. Allait-il s'en aller, encore ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, Cuddy s'élança à sa suite dans la maison en ignorant les tiraillements des points de suture. Elle s'interrompit soulagée lorsqu'elle le vit franchir le seuil de la cuisine.

« Couchée !! »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme retourna docilement s'allonger. House revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant difficilement deux assiettes de pâtes qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Il jeta un œil à Cuddy et sourit en la voyant endormie. Il valait mieux qu'elle dorme, elle en avait besoin. Il la contempla quelques instants en se retenant de caresser son visage paisible avant de déposer une couverture sur elle. Enfin, il s'assit par terre, adossé au canapé, attrapa une assiette et la regarda une dernière fois avant d'engloutir les pâtes en chuchotant : « Ca serait bête de les laisser refroidir. »

Une fois l'assiette terminée, il la rapporta avec celle de Cuddy dans la cuisine et fit un détour par la chambre de sa patronne où il prit son oreiller avant de revenir au salon. Là, il s'empara d'une seconde couverture, plaça l'oreiller au sol, au niveau de la tête de Cuddy et effleura les lèvres de cette dernière d'un baiser avant de se contorsionner pour lui souffler doucement dans le cou, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire remuer un peu, juste assez pour qu'elle se rapproche du bord du canapé. Satisfait, House s'allongea au sol et l'observa encore un moment avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Cuddy le contemplait à son tour de ses yeux bleus grands ouverts. Il lui sourit. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, il avait bien dormi.

**Fin.**


End file.
